dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Krystal
Perfil thumb|250px|Krystal *'Nombre:' 크리스탈 / Krystal *'Nombre real:' 정수정 / Jung Soo Jung *'Nombre inglés:' Chrystal Soo Jung *'Nombre chino:' 鄭秀晶 | Zhèng Xiu Jing *'Apodos: '''Princess, Soojungie, Baby Jung, Ddudungie, Krys y Little Yoona. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Modelo, Bailarina y DJ. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos. *'Estatura:' 165 cm *'Peso:' 45 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Familia: Padres y hermana mayor (Jessica Jung) *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía Pre-Debut Krystal nació el 24 de Octubre de 1994 en San Francisco, California. En 2002, Krystal comenzó a aparecer y audicionar en comerciales de televisión. Su primera aparición fue en un comercial de Lotte con la actriz coreana Han Ga In. Después de mudarse a Corea del Sur, Krystal asistió Corea Kent Foreign School, y luego se graduó de Hanlim Performing Arts High School el 07 de Febrero de 2013, donde fue honrada con un premio a los logros. En la actualidad asiste a la Universidad de Sungkyunkwan, con especialización en el teatro. Ella es bilingüe, sabiendo hablar inglés y coreano. En 2006, sus padres finalmente le permitieron unirse a SM Entertainment, y la agencia entonces la matriculó en clases de baile, incluyendo jazz y ballet. Debut Antes de su debut, la SM lanzó un teaser a través de su canal de YouTube el 24 de Agosto de 2009. Durante 5 días, la SM difundio información idividual a través de varios portales de noticias y publicó fotografias de cada miembro en el sitio oficial de SM Town. El primer single del grupo',' ''LA chA TA, fue lanzado digitalmente el 1 de Septiembre de 2009, seguido de un teaser de 40 segundos subido a YouTube. f(x) tuvo su primera actuacion en un programa asignado especificamente para su debut en el Samseong-dong Fashion Center el 2 de Septiembre de 2009. El MV de LA chA TA debutó fue lanzado en linea al dia siguiente. La primera actuación en vivo del grupo fue transmitida por primera vez en MBC Music Core el 5 de septiembre de 2009. En octubre, f(x) promovió LG Chocolat canción para una marca de teléfono móvil junto a sus compañeras de sello Girls 'Generation. Ambos grupos lanzaron su propia versión de la canción "Chocolate Love", con f(x) en una versión electro-pop, el 8 de octubre de 2009. El grupo lanzó su primer single físico, " Chu ~ ♥ ", el 9 de noviembre de 2009, y un mes más tarde aparecieron como invitadas especiales en el concierto de Girls 'Generation Into the New World celebrado en el Olímpico de Esgrima Gymnasium el 19 y 20 de diciembre de 2009. Los miembros de f(x) comenzaron a ganar popularidad por mostrar un estilo de moda, música y coreografía diferente y al Krystal ser la hermana pequeña de Jessica y por tener un aspecto facial similar de Yoona . Además de participar en las canciones de F(x). Krystal y Luna también tienen algunas de sus propias duetos que incluyen You're my Destiny y Sorry, Dear Daddy. Otras canciones del dúo acompañadas de Ámber son Good Bye Summer y Beautiful Stranger. 'SM The Ballad' SM The Ballad es un grupo de balada formada en 2010, que consta de varios artistas de S.M. El 3 de febrero de 2014 se anunció que S.M. The Ballad haría su comeback en dicho mes luego de más de 3 años de hiatus. También se anunció que todos los miembros originales ya no estaban en el grupo a excepción de Jonghyun de SHINee, a él se unirían Ye Sung de Super Junior, Zhou Mi de Super Junior M , Krystal de F(x) , Taeyeon de Girls' Generation, Chen de EXO , Chang Min de TVXQ y la solista china Zhang Li Yin. Yesung pasó a ser un miembro inactivo ya que no promocionó ninguna canción con el grupo debido a su enlistamiento militar. Max Chang Min al igual que Yesung pasó a ser un miembro inactivo del grupo ya que si bien ambos grabaron videos musicales con el grupo, ninguno promocionó alguna canción. Krystal se presentó en ''SM la Balada Vol. 2, en el que tiene un dueto con Chen para la pista " When I Was ... When U Were ... " y otro dúo con Changmin para la versión japonesa de la canción principal, Breath. Krystal interpretó su dueto con Chen en vivo en el SM The Joint Considerando Ballad el 12 de febrero de 2014. En cuanto a "Breath", su video musical oficial fue lanzado a través del canal oficial de YouTube de SM Entertainment. 2016 Interpretación Durante 2016, Krystal estuvo muy ocupada grabando la película chino-coreana Unexpected Love ''entre marzo y mayo,'' para más tarde comenzar las grabaciones del drama chino Graduation Season ''entre junio y septiembre. '''Como modelo' Durante el verano de 2016, Krystal fue nombrada como modelo oficial y portavoz de la marca de bolsos y zapatos Tod's. Siendo elegida la primera chica asiática para ser portavoz para la marca. A finales de 2016, Krystal fue nombrada como modelo oficial para la marca de zapatos Keds Global. 2017 Debut Solista El 05 de Enero de 2017, SM Entertainment y Krystal reportaron que ella realizaría su debut como solista con su primer mini álbum en el mes de febrero. Aunque más tarde, SM comunicó que no había una fecha exacta para el debut de Krystal como solista. Proyectos musicales En 15 de febrero de 2017, Krystal tuvo una colaboración con Glen Check de la banda indie KIM JUNE ONE con la canción I Don't Wanna Love You. ''Dicha canción sirvió como canción oficial para la avertura de la tienda de ropa BOON THE SHOP. Más tarde se comunicó que el 1 de marzo saldría a la venta un photobook relacionado con la canción, en el que Krystal colabora con VOGUE. '''Interpretación' El 20 de febrero de 2017, se comunicó que Krystal estaba en conversaciones para aparecer en el nuevo drama de tvN Bride of the Water God. En dicho drama, Krystal interpretará a una diosa. Dramas *Graduation Season (TBA) *Search (OCN, 2020) *Player (OCN, 2018) *Prison Playbook (tvN, 2017-2018) *Bride of the Water God (tvN, 2017) *Legend of the Blue Sea (SBS, 2016, cameo ep 1) *Some Day (Etude House, 2016) *She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) *Potato Star 2013QR3 (tvN, 2014, cameo ep 81) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011-2012) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011, cameo) *More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) Películas * Sweet and Sour (2020) * Shouts of a Father (2020) * Flying Kite (2018) * SMTOWN The Stage (2015) * Listen to My Song (2015) * I AM (2012) * SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Temas para Dramas * All of a Sudden para She's So Lovable (2014) *''Butterfly'' (junto a Jessica) tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Because of Me tema para Sign (2011) *''Spread It’s Wings (junto a Luna y Amber) tema para God of Study (2010) *''Calling Out (junto a Luna)'' tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Hard But Easy (junto a Luna)'' tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) Temas para Películas *''Say Yes'' tema para Make Your Move (2014, junto a Jessica y Kris Wu) Reality Show *Jessica & Krystal (On Style, 2014) *Go! f(x) (2013) *Amazing F(X) (2013) *F(X)'s Koala (2010 - 2011) *Hello F(x) (2010). *Star King - (2010) Programas de TV * Golden Disc Awards (21/01/16, como MC) * Chanel Cruise (-/06/2015, entrevista) * Hans Love (japon, 20/04/15, entrevista) * Showbiz Korea (21/10/14, reportaje) * SBS Running Man (21/09/14, ep 213) * Ultimate Group (19/09/14, junto a f(x)) * MBC Section TV Entertainment News (3/08/14, entrevista con Jessica) * Mnet Entertainment New (7/07/14, junto a f(x)) * MBC Ranking Reformat Chart 8 (19/06/14, reportaje) * Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (6/06/14, reportaje) * Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (30/05/14, reportaje) * MONO29's channel (25/05/14, reportaje) * MBC Weekly Idol Quiz (21/05/14, reportaje) * Arirang Showbiz Korea (20/05/14, reportaje) * SBS The Show (20/05/14, reportaje) * NYLON TV Korea (20/05/14, reportaje) * OnStyle (6/05/2014) * Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (2/05/14, reportaje) * Top Chinese Music News (30/04/14, reportaje) * Arirang Showbiz Korea: Idol Stars Turned Actors (11/04/14, reportaje) * Showbiz Korea (24/02/14) * Korea Entertainment Awards (8/02/14) * Golden Disk Award (16/01/14,junto a f(x)) * HNTV (31/12/13, junto a f(x)) * MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/13, junto a f(x)) * SBS Entertainment Awards (30/12/13, como MC) * SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/13, junto a f(x)) * MCD What's up LA (29/08/13, junto a f(x)) * Entertainment Weekly (24/08/13, junto a f(x)) * Guerrilla Date (24/08/13, junto a f(x)) * MBC Radio Star (19/08/13, junto a Sulli) * Showbiz Korea (12/08/13, junto a f(x)) * Y-STAR (05/08/13, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * KBS2 Hello Counselor (29/07/13, junto a f(x)) * Mnet M WIDE (25/07/13, entrevista, junto af(x)) * Mnet Enemy of Broadcasting (29/05/13,) * SBS Hope TV Charity Event (10/05/13, como MC) * Project Runway (01/05/13, Ep 9, como juez invitada) * Seoul Music Awards (31/01/13, junto a f(x)) * Funny or die, Anna Kendrick goes Kpop with f(x) (2013, junto a f(x)) * SZTV_New Year Countdown 2013 (31/12/12, junto a f(x)) * Sichuan TV '2013 New Year's Eve Concert' (31/12/12, junto a f(x)) * MAMA 2012 (30/11/12, junto a f(x)) y como MC) * Korean Popular Culture and Art Awards (19/11/12, junto a f(x)) * MBC Every 1 Idol Manager (31/09/12, menos Sulli, junto a f(x)) * Top Magic Show (16/08/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Yoo SeYoon's Art Video (17/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Wide Entertainment News (12/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Weekly Idol (11/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Beatles Code 2 (03/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Mnet 20's Choice (28/06/12, como MC, junto Luna) * Inkigayo (24/06/12, como MC invitada) * Hello (25/06/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Mnet Wide Entertainment News (14/06/12, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * MBC Korean Music Wave (21/05/12, junto a f(x)) * SBS Running Man (06/05/12 y 13/05/12) * The Voice of Korea (04/05/12, junto a Victoria) * 2011 KBS Music Festival (30/12/11, junto a f(x)) * MTV The Show (28/11/11, junto a f(x)) * Melon Music Awards 2011 (24/11/11, junto a f(x)) * Actress House (24/11/11, junto a f(x)) * Mnet Wide interview (21/11/11, junto a Sulli) * MTV Taiwan (2/11/11, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Hong Kong TVB Entertainment News (5/10/11, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * BTV Entertainment News (26/09/11, reportaje, junto a f(x)) * OBS News (2/08/11, junto a Victoria y Amber) * Strong Heart (26/07/11 y 02/08/11) * The Beatles Code (Mnet, 14/07/11, ep 48, junto a f(x)) * MTV The Show (2/07/11, junto a f(x)) * Come To Play (27/06/11, junto a Sulli) * ETN News (23/06/11),junto a f(x)) * Open Concert (5/06/11, junto a f(x)) * Kim Yuna's Kiss & Cry (22/05/11 - 21/08/11, Ganadora) * MTV The Show (6/05/11, junto a f(x)) * Arirang TV Showbiz Korea (5/05/11, junto a f(x)) * Entertainment Relay (23/04/11, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Hope TV 24 (22/04/11, junto a f(x)) * Happy Together (10/02/11, junto a Luna y Sulli) * Idol Star Athletics-Swimming Championships (5/02/11 y 6/02/11, junto a Luna) * Idol Brain Collision (03/02/11, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) * King of Idols (02/02/11, Pataya, Tailandia) * Enjoy Today (30/01/11, entrevista) * Enjoy Today (MBC, 9/01/11 - 6/02/11, desde el ep 1093 hasta el 1097) * Star King (2010-E284 - Presente, junto a f(x)) * Arirang TV El M-Wave (2010, como MC) * MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/10, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) * SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/10, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) * Let's Go Dream Team! (14/11/10, junto a Victoria) * Show! Music Core (18/09/10, como MC) * 7-Day Miracle (2/09/10, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) * Show! Music Core (7/08/10 y 14/08/10,como MC especial) * Open Concert (25/07/10, junto a f(x)) * Music Travel LaLaLa (24/06/10, junto a f(x)) * Radio Star (16/06/10 y 23/06/10, junto a f(x)) * Win Win (15/06/10, Krystal como MC invitada, junto a f(x)) * Let's Go Dream Team! (6/06/10) * Music Core (5/06/10, como MC invitada) * The Star (27/05/10, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Open Concert (27/05/10, junto a f(x)) * The M Wave (23/05/10, junto a f(x)) * Dream Concert 2010 (22/05/10, junto a f(x)) * Let's Go Dream Team! (16/05/10) * The M Wave (16/05/10, junto a f(x)) * Star Golden Bell (8/05/10, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * E!TV (7/05/10, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * SATZONE Special (2/05/10, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Bang TV (18/03/10, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Let's Go Dream Team! (14/03/10 y 21/03/10) * Kim Jung Eun's Chocolate (31/01/10, junto a f(x)) * MTV The M (17/01/10, como MC) * T-Store Live Session Interview (8/01/19, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/09, junto a f(x)) * SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/09, junto a f(x)) * 2009 Sonata K Awards (22/12/09, como MC) * Entertainment Relay (21/11/09, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * ETN News (18/11/09, junto a f(x)) * Open Concert (8/11/09, junto a f(x)) * Find it! Green Gold (26/10/09, junto a f(x)) * Gag Concert (KBS, 25/10/09, junto a f(x)) * Cyworld Digital Music Award (18/10/09, junto a f(x)) * KBS News Time (16/10/09, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * LIVE POWER MUSIC (4/10/09, junto a f(x))) * Chuseok Special KBS Love Sharing Concert'' (KBS, 3/10/09, junto a f(x)) * Entertainment Relay Interview (26/09/09, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Star LIVE POWER MUSIC (4/10/09) (26/09/09, junto a f(x)) * YTN Live Power Music Amber Interview (11/09/09, entrevista, junto a f(x)) Programas de Radio * Sukira Kiss The Radio (28/01/11, junto a Luna como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (13/07/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (29/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (22/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (15/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (8/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (1/06/10, como DJ especial) * Narsha's Volume Up (11/06/10, junto a Luna como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (7/04/10, como DJ especial) * Show Show Show Radio (25/02/10, como DJ especial) * Show Show Show Radio (7/01/10, como DJ especial) Anuncios *COACH (2019, ropa) *UNIQLO (2019, ropa) *Paul’s Boutique (2018-2019, bolsos) *CLIO (2018-2019, cosmético) *Salvatore Ferragamo (2018, ropa y accesorios) *FENDI (2018, bolsos) *Elastine Hair Care (2018) *Audi Korea (2018) *Burberry (2018, zapatos y ropa) *PIAGET (2018, joyas) *Rag & Bone (2018, ropa) *Chanel (2018, joyas, 1 photoshoot con Harper's Bazaar) *Keds Global (2017-2019) *BVLGARI (2017, joyas, 1 photoshoot con VOGUE Magazine) *Tiffany & Co (2017, joyas, 1 photoshoot con W Korea Magazine) *Tod's (2016-2018, bolsos y zapatos) *2016 Share Your Umbrella Campaign (2016) *Giordano (2016, ropa) *BAUSCH+LOMB (2015-2018) *Kotex (2015-2016) *GAP (2015-2016, ropa) *The Honorary Ambassador for Tourism Korea (2015-2016) *White Sanitary Pads (2015-2016) *Keds Korea (2015-2016) *2015' Share Your Umbrella (2015) *Tiffany & Co (2015, joyas, 1 photoshoot con W Korea Magazine) *Chanel (2015, joyas) *Baskin Robbins (2015, junto a f(x) menos Sulli) *Unicef (2015) * Etude House (2014-2018) *Jill by Jill Stuart (2014-2015) * Lapalette (2014-2015, junto a Jessica) * 2014 Share Your Umbrella (2014) *Swarovski for Samsung Galaxy Note4 (2014) *TERA Online Games (2014, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) *PUMA (2014-2015, con Ahn Jae Hyun) *Adidas (2013-2014) *Hi-Mart (2013-2014) *Etude House (2013-2014, junto a Sulli y SHINee) *Stonehenge (2013, junto a Jessica) *Balmain (2013, junto a Jessica) *National Police Agency Ambassador (2012) *Lotte Chilsung Cider (2012) *Clean and Clear (2012) *Recycle with Beaker (2012, junto a Amber) *H2 Fashion B (2012) *QUA Fashion Corp (2011, junto a Sulli) *Clean and Clear (2011, junto a Kim Ji Won) *Ottogi Noodle Snack (2010) *Sony Cyber Shot (2010) *Clean & Clear (2010, junto a Seohyun) *LG OPTIMUS-Z Phones (2010, junto a Sulli) *Calvin Klein Jeans (2010, junto a Victoria & Sulli) *Yoon's English Academy (2006-2007) *Korea Life (2006) *Orion Choco Pie (2005) *SK, LG Telecom (2003) *Yuhan Kimberly (2003) *Enjoy the Quality (2003) *E-O (2003) *Yoohan English Academy (2003) *Lotte Chaurin Green Tea (2000) '''Revistas *W korea Magazine (Agosto 2015) *Elle Magazine (Junio 2015) *Femina Magazine (Junio 2015) *OhBoy! Magazine (Junio - Julio 2015) *Ceci Campus Magazine (Mayo 2015) *Ceci Magazine (Mayo 2015) *VOGUE Girl Magazine (Mayo 2015) *W Korea Magazine (Abril 2015) *DAZED (Abril 2015) *W Korea Magazine (Marzo 2015) *InStyle Magazine (Febrero 2015) *High Cut Magazine (Febrero 2015) *InStyle Magazine (Enero 2015) *High Cut Magazine (Diciembre 2014) *High Cut Magazine (Octubre 2014) *Singles Magazine (Septiembre 2014) *1st Look Magazine (Septiembre 2014) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Septiembre 2014) *Cool Magazine China (Septiembre 2014) *Elle Magazine (Agosto 2014) *High Cut Magazine (Julio 2014) *1st Look Magazine (Julio 2014) *Ceci Magazine (Julio 2014) *Ceci Campus Magazine (Junio 2014) *W Magazine (Junio 2014) *Nylon Magazine Korea (Junio 2014) *Nylon Magazine U.S (Junio 2014) *Apple Daily Magazine (Mayo 2014) *Ceci Magazine (Mayo 2014) *Vogue Magazine (Abril 2014) *Elle Magazine China (Abril 2014) *Oh Boy! Magazine (Marzo 2014) *The Celebrity Magazine (Febrero 2014) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Diciembre 2013) *Marie Claire Magazine (Diciembre 2013) *Ceci Magazine (Octubre 2013) *Harper’s Bazaar Magazine (Octubre 2013) *1st Look Magazine (Mayo 2013) *Harper’s Bazaar Magazine (Mayo 2013) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Mayo 2013) *@Star1 Magazine(Abril 2013) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Abril 2013) *W Magazine (Abril 2013) *Vogue Magazine (Marzo 2013) *High Cut Magazine (Enero 2013) *Cosmopolitan Magazine (Noviembre 2012) *Oh Boy! Magazine (Octubre 2012) *Marie Claire Magazine (Octubre 2012) *Oh Boy! Magazine (Septiembre 2012) *Marie Claire Magazine (Julio 2012) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Junio 2012) *1st Look Magazine (Mayo 2012) *W Magazine (Marzo 2012) *High Cut Magazine (Marzo 2012) *InStyle Magazine (Marzo 2012) *Elle China Magazine (Febrero 2012) *Oh Boy! Magazine (Noviembre 2011) *Cosmopolitan Magazine(Septiembre 2011) *Oh Boy! Magazine (Junio 2011) *Marie Claire Magazine (Abril 2011) *High Cut Magazine (Abril 2011) *Marie Claire Magazine (Noviembre 2010) *High Cut Magazine (Noviembre 2010) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Octubre 2010) *W Magazine (Septiembre 2010) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Septiembre 2009) Videos Musicales * S.M. The Ballad - Breath (Versión japonesa) (con Changmin ) (2014) * Tei - Adagio (2013) *Byul - Fermata (2013) *Alex - Sweet Dreams (con Tei) (2010) *SHINee – Juliette (2009) *Rain - Still Believe (2006) *Shinhwa – Wedding March (2000) Discografía Single Digital Colaboraciones * Tik Tok - Krystal y Jessica (2010) * Shiny Jelly Sweet Song - Etude House (Krystal y Jonghyung) (2014). * When I Was... When U Were..-SM the Ballad Vol. 2 – Breathe (Krystal y Chen) (2014). *California Girls - Jessica y Krystal (2012) *The way idols break up - Krystal y Heechul (2011) * Ilbam Oneureul Jeulgyeora Ballad Project (Krystal & Leeteuk) (2011). *Love Twist, Enjoy Today - Trot Project (2011). Reconocimientos *'2019 Madame Figaro Fashion Gala:' Asia Style Award *'2017 Fashion Star Awards:' Real Way Look Fashionista Award *'2016 Fashion Photographer's Night Year-End Party:' Photogenic Artist Award *'2016: 2nd Fashionista Award:' Best Fashionista (First prize) *'2016 Jumei Awards Ceremony:' Fashion Glamour Goddess Award *'2016: InStyle Star Icon: '''Most Stylish Female Idol *'2015: Baeksang Arts Awards: Most Popular Actress (TV) *'''2015 Fashion Star Awards: Real Way Look Fashionista Award *'2015 51st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Most Popular Actress Award (Television) (My Lovely Girl) *'2014 DramaFever Awards: '''Best Couple Awards (junto a Kang Min Hyuk) (The Heirs) *'2010 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Premio Novato de Comedia (More Charming by the Day) Curiosidades * '''Grupo K-Pop:' f(x). **'Posición:' Bailarina, Vocalista y Maknae. **'Tipo de voz: '''Soprano lírica ligera. **'Rango: C#3 ~ C#6 (3 octavas). **'Registro: '''A3 ~ A4/Bb4 *'Grupo Proyecto: **S.M. The Ballad. ***'Posición:' Vocalista y Maknae. **SM Town Orquesta * Educación: **Korea Kent Foreign School (Graduada). **Hanlim Multi Art School (Graduada con honores). **Sungkyunkwan University (especialización en Arte Dramático y Teatro). *'Casting:' 2006 S.M. Casting System. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluido), Inglés (Fluido), Mandarín (Intermedio) y Japonés (Intermedio). *'Habilidades:' Actuar, bailar, tomar fotos, patinar sobre hielo, aprender muy rápido, es capaz de aprenderse el guión de un drama en el mismo día en el que tiene que grabar. *'Colores favoritos:' Blanco y Azul. *'Instrumentos: '''piano, armónica, guitarra. *'Religión: Cristiana Protestante. *Sufre de anemia, lo que ha ocasionado que se desmaye en algunas presentaciones; como por ejemplo el 27 de Noviembre de 2010, se desmayó durante un concierto de f(x) en "Lotte Duty Free Shop Family Concert", esto le volvió a pasar cuando terminó su performance en patinaje de Kiss and Cry en 2011, en el cual Krystal se sintió mareada y cayó al suelo. *Amber dijo que Krystal fue quien la convenció de no dejarlo todo para volver a L.A antes de debutar. Amber dijo que Krystal la había ayudado durante sus años de debut enseñándole coreano y ayudándola en todo. Incluso Krystal había estado a su lado en los momentos duros y la había animado para seguir adelante. *Tras desmayarse en 2010 en un concierto, los médicos le aconsejaron que no forzara sus límites porque podría afectar a su salud. Incluso así, intenta dar lo mejor cuando actua con f(x). *El 29 de enero del 2010 fue nombrada junto con los otros miembros embajadoras de las fuerzas armadas de coreana. *Mientras promocionaba el sitcom “High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged” de MBC en el 2011, sus fans le obsequiaron arroz, el cual fue posteriormente donado a un centro de bienestar para niños. *Cuando se estaba grabando el video “Hot Summer” de f(x), Krystal fue golpeada en la cabeza con el tanque rosado que aparece en el MV. *Krystal rompió el récord de salto en Dream Team con 1,95 m. Después de ese episodio la llevaron de emergencias al hospital porque no se encontraba bien. *El 12 de agosto del 2012 fue nombrada Embajadora de la Agencia Nacional de Policía. *Donó 30 kilogramos (66 libras, aproximadamente 150 porciones) de Hanwoo, carne de res de alta calidad a la Fundación de Niños con Leucemia de Corea. Ella personalmente pidió que fuera entregada por la misma compañía que sus fans usaron el 7 de octubre, cuando donaron arroz al drama “The Heirs” de SBS. *El 18 de Octubre de 2014, tras terminar su presentación con Red Light, su último performance en SMTOWN en Shanghai Krystal se desmayó mientras bajaba del escenario y fue llevada a un hospital. Numerosas fotos circulan por la red y sus fans la apoyaron en twitter con #'''GetWellsoonSoojung,#'RespectforJungSoojung', #'GetWellKrystal' y #'getwellsoonkrystal.' *En Super Idol Chart Show, krystal quedo en; No.4 como "Chicas Idol que atraen tu corazon", No.3 como "Reina Idol Visual", No.1 como " Mejor moda de idols en el aeropuerto", No.2 como "Punto deseable de la cara de un idol " que fue la forma de su rostro, No.1 como "Mejor parte del cuerpo de un idol" que fueron sus adominales y No.9 con su hermana Jessica como " Idol con extraordinarios Hobbies" porque van a restaurantes frecuentremente *El 8 de agosto del 2015 fue nombrada junto con los otros miembros embajadoras de las fuerzas armadas de coreana. *En 2015, Krystal es '''no.8 '''en el Top 10 Actrices Coreanas más Popular en Dramafever. *En 2015, Krystal hizo su muñeca para la UNICEF y su muñeca se llama Dduddie *El 1 de abril 2016 el medio local de noticias Dispatch informó que Kai estaría saliendo con Kai de EXO. *Krystal ocupa la posición no. 3 en la encuesta 'La mayor estrella coreana mas influyente' votación realizada en China. Krystal esta después Kim Soohyun y Kim Jonggukde .Eso significa que ella es No.1 entre las estrellas femeninas mas influyentes, seguido por Song Ji Hyo, Yoon Eun Hye, Jessica y Suzy. *En un artículo los ídolos que ganan más que un actor normal, dijo Krystal gana cerca de 6 millones de wones (unos 13.800 dólares) por cada episodio de un drama. Krystal es el tercer ídolo femenino que hace más dinero en un drama detrás de Yoona y Suzy. *Si Krysta tubiera la oportunidad para retroceder en el tiempo a hace diez años, Ella no cree que volvería a tomar las mismas decisiones. Probablemente estaría asistiendo a una escuela de arte en este momento. Le gusta la arquitectura, el diseño de interiores, el arte, el diseño y la fotografía, así que me habría especializado en una de esas. *El 01 de junio 2017 se reportó que Kai y Krystal de F(x) habrían terminado su relación después de poco más de un año de salir. SM Entertainment confirmó la noticia. *Krystal es no.1 en fashion icon en Pops in Seoul ganándole a HyunA, Zico, G-Dragon, Ley y Tiffany Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Instagram Galería Krystal Jung.jpg Krystal Jung2.jpg Krystal Jung3.jpg Krystal Jung5.jpg Krystal Jung4.jpg Krystal Jung6.jpg Krystal Jung7.jpg Krystal Jung8.jpg Videografía June One Kim X Krystal - I Don`t Wanna Love You|I Don't Wanna Love You Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KDJ